Kenstar
Kenstar (Japanese: ケンスターラー) is the main protagonist of Girlchan in Paradise. He is "The One", meaning that he is the only person capable of using certain techniques or defeating certain enemies. He comes from a special bloodline which grants him a superior fighting technique. Personality Kenstar is generally quite calm despite facing several difficult situations. Even in the face of danger, he can stay focused and find the best way to defeat his opponents. He is quick to forgive and is also very trusting and loyal, particularly to Yusuke who has turned on him multiple times. However, Kenstar is often confused about his surroundings and seems surprisingly unaware of many things, which leads him to becoming shocked when he hears any news. Kenstar appears to be unaware of the pronunciation of the names of the other G-Fighters. Physical Description Kenstar has glossy brown, unkempt hair. He has a thin, athletic frame with a mildly muscular structure. His eyes are blue but in the background in the credits he has brown eyes, differing from his siblings Yusuke and Kobayashi-Sama-San-Chan who have yellow/turquoise eyes. Even since his childhood, he also sports a large bandage on his nose. He wears a white fighter's uniform with blue and red accents. Family Yusuke (Brother) Kenstar is well-known to be the brother of Yusuke as well as his biggest rival. They hardly speak to each other despite traveling together. A certain event occured at the playground they went to as children, and ever since then, Yusuke has had a reason to fight his brother Kenstar. Benstar (Rumored) Benstar has a mysterious connection to Kenstar, bearing a similar frame, skin, eye color (despite having a pale blue film over one eye) and style of speech. Initially, Benstar is shrugged off by the G-Fighters as a crazy old man as he attempts to warn them of coming dangers. After using the bloodline technique and revealing an adhesive on his nose, Kenstar concludes that Benstar is related to him, though he never reveals a full understanding of what their relationship is and rather claims it "in his heart". Kobayashi-Sama-San-Chan (Brother) He is also possibly brothers with Kobayashi-Sama-San-Chan, shown when they played together as children. It is likely that they have different fathers due to their different skin color. However, the relationship has not been confirmed, and they may be connected only through Yusuke. As a G-Fighter Fighting Skill Kenstar is one of the stronger G-Fighters. He has knowledge of several techniques and has even been able to defeat enemies without the need of them. He knows precisely which tactic to use with each opponent, but also knows how to talk his enemies down to avoid a fight. He has defeated 31 of the 32 Bushido Blasters. Techniques Characters defeated Burning Man - Episode 2 After arriving at "some kind of dojo," the G-Fighters had their first encounter with one of Galactica-Maru's thirty-two captains. When the captain activated his "flaming body" technique, Yusuke attempted to attack him head on, only to be burned in the attempt. Just when everyone else had given up hope, Kenstar grabbed a nearby bucket of water to put out the captain's flames, thus defeating him. The Artist - Episode 2 After convincing Yusuke to join the party, the G-Fighters arrived in some "flat surfaced area". They encountered another one of Galacticamaru's thirty-two captains. Yusuke again tried attacking head on but he was countered by a punch. After that, Kenstar then used the technique "Ultimate Pencil Break" that was taught by his mother, thus defeating him. Yusuke - Episode 3 After Yusuke commits suicide using Kotomaru's revolver, Guy asks how many Bushido Blasters left. Frustrated with the task of defeating all 32, Kenstar roundhouse kicks Bushido Blasters # 2-32, hitting Yusuke in the process. All 32 Bushido Blasters (Other than # 31, 12, 1, Burning Man, and the Artist) - Episode 3 When Guy asks how many Bushido Blasters are left after defeating Maytag, Kenstar simultaneously defeats the remaining 27 by roundhouse kicking them. Quotes *Yusuke! You are my brother, but also my biggest rival! *That explains everything! *What IS this place?! *Who's going to cover this bill? *What...why not? *Oh, that is why! *Galacticamaru is immortal! *I don't know, I am strong too! *I disagree, but you can think whatever you like! *Must be easy...to draw! *Mother... MOTHEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!!! *Yes. And... these flavor sticks really add to the taste! *Hey, alright! *How will we ever defea...wait that's not my li... *Wow, that's pretty annoying. *Is this the episode where we say the f-word? *I read about this in a magazine... *His new power is taken off the leash! *Hey!! Kenstar here, telling you to stay in school! You don't want to be a fool like my silly brother Yusuke! *You are wrong. *What were we doing? OhyeahthetwinsofThermopolaye... *Yusuke! What are you doing up on that roof there? *Wait! I have a plan! Trivia *According to Egoraptor, Kenstar used to be a mech pilot, although apparently not very skilled. * Kenstar is named after Ken Starr, as Arin revealed (for the first time) on an episode Game Grumps.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=518DAen0j28&t=17m40s January 18, 2015 episode of Game Grumps] References Category:G-Fighters Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles